Katharine Wyatt
Katharine Wyatt is an attending psychiatrist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Relationships Professional Meredith Grey Following Meredith's breakup with Derek and Derek dating Rose, Meredith began to see Dr. Wyatt for sessions due to the fact she could not sleep. Meredith was unwilling to talk in her three sessions prior to Where the Wild Things Are having read that just the act of attending therapy can be helpful. But eventually she decided to talk to Dr. Wyatt and after a while she opens up about Derek's relationship with Rose, her family and eventually her mother's suicide. During the clinical trial that Meredith proposed was taking place, Meredith found it difficult working with Derek and required some tools to get her through the surgeries that the trial involved. Following an argument over Meredith's feelings towards Derek and Rose's relationship and Dr. Wyatt's implication that Meredith was suicidal, Meredith fired Wyatt. Wyatt told Meredith that if she left she would be quitting but Meredith decided to stay and soon opens up and tells her for the first time that her mother attempted suicide (Losing My Mind). Wyatt helped her explore her situation with her mother further and with Wyatt's help, Meredith realizes that her mother never meant surgery when she was told to "Be Extraordinary" and she was never really trying to kill herself. Meredith continued with her therapy but after Derek moved in and Meredith found she was happy with her life, she told Wyatt she was quitting. However, Wyatt insisted that Meredith's work wasn't done and they were only scratching the surface. When Meredith told Cristina about her plans to quit, Cristina approached Wyatt and asked her not to let Meredith leave. Saying barely a sentence to her, Dr. Wyatt knew it was Cristina, annoying Cristina that Meredith spoke about her in therapy, and became even more annoyed as Dr. Wyatt began to analyze her, proceeding to claim her to be a "terrible shrink". When Meredith soon met Wyatt in an elevator she realized there was misery all over the world and Wyatt said for the second time that Meredith wasn't done and her door is always open. Erica Hahn Erica Hahn went to her for a therapy session to receive some counselling and therapy into being able to operate on Walter Tapley (Losing My Mind) Owen Hunt After assaulting Cristina due to post-traumatic stress, Owen Hunt went to Dr.Wyatt. After a few sessions they started focusing on his feelings for Cristina and he couldn't say "I love you" to her so they started work on other three word sentences he could say to her such as "Take care now" and "good work Yang". Career Dr. Wyatt is an attending psychiatrist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Her patients also include several staff members of the hospital, as their hospital insurance covers a couple of sessions with a therapist. Gallery 412Dr.Wyatt.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413KatherineWyatt.png|Piece of My Heart 414KatharineWyatt.png|The Becoming 415KatharineWyatt.png|Losing My Mind 416KatharineWyatt.png|Freedom, Part 1 417KatharineWyatt.png|Freedom, Part 2 503KatharineWyatt.png|Here Comes the Flood 520KatharineWyatt.png|Sweet Surrender 6x02KatharineWyatt.png|Goodbye Notes and Trivia *She has a large fish tank with some fish in her office. *Katharine is the only psychiatrist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital not to have ever been seen wearing a lab coat. *Although unseen, Dr. Wyatt was still part of the hospital staff as of season seven, indicating she wasn't fired during the merger. Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Katharine Wyatt